Winter Sonata
by rantnrave09
Summary: NaruHina


**Winter Sonata**

By Rantnrave09

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the contents of this non-profit fic.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Hinata and Naruto ended up together.<p>

* * *

><p>Caution: Corny stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night when 18-year old Hinata woke up from her peaceful slumber. She can't help but smile while thinking about the things that happened in her life. She's currently in SnowSpring country as an escort to an honorary guest of the Daimyo. Any escort would feel happy to be accompanying such a figure considering the fact that said guest is also a hero of this country. Hinata though, wasn't just happy. She can't even begin to describe how she really feels.

She was brought out of her musings when the person responsible for her current state of bliss started squirming beside her. Hinata stiffened a giggle and whispered softly, "You're too cute for your own good Naruto-kun…"

Hinata just watched Naruto as he slightly snored in his sleep. She still can't believe this whole thing to be real. All her life she thought she'd just be looking out for him on the sidelines and never get to be with him. Her gaze went from him to look far out the window reminiscing things that happened before the two of them came to be…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata rested on her bed after doing her evening rituals. She had spent another academy day mostly stealing glances at her favorite blonde. Before she let sleep take over her, she took one last glace at a picture of him that she kept under her pillow. She smiled as he closed her eyes and played a song in her head.<p>

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _  
><em>I'd stay up and think of you <em>  
><em>And I'd wish on a star <em>  
><em>That somewhere you are thinking of me too <em>

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _  
><em>'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight <em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be <em>  
><em>Than here in my room, <em>  
><em>Dreaming about you and me<em>

(Time Skip)

The day Naruto and Jiraiya went on their training trip; Hinata was watching them from a distance. She wanted to say goodbye to him and that she'd miss him but she cursed her own shyness for not being able to.

_Wonder if you even see me  
>And I wonder if you know I'm there<br>If you looked in my eyes  
>Would you see what's inside?<br>Would you even care?  
><em>

(Time Skip)

When the news of Jiraiya's death reached Konoha, Naruto was devastated. Hinata wanted to comfort him but still can't make herself to do it.

_I just wanna hold you close  
>But so far, all I have are dreams of you<br>So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
>How much I love you(Yes, I do) <em>

(Time Skip)

During the battle of Pein and Naruto, she finally got the courage to confess to him. After the battle though, Naruto seem to forget that it happened. He didn't even bother to give her a reply. She thought to herself "Maybe Naruto can only see me as a friend…" but deep down, she's still hoping that maybe there's still a chance for them to be together. Hinata cried silent tears as she went to sleep.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
>'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room,<br>Dreaming about you and me _

(Time Skip)

Time passed and a lot of things happened. The most important ones are the Fourth Shinobi World War which the Shinobi alliance barely won and Sasuke's return to Konoha. Naruto was happy to have his best friend back but was heartbroken when he found out that Sasuke and Sakura are gonna get married.

Hinata felt a little guilty for feeling happy that her long time rival for Naruto's heart is finally out of the way but she was also angry at her for breaking her Naruto-kun's heart. She, along with their circle of friends, comforted Naruto with kind words; careful not to say bad things about Sasuke and Sakura because they know he still cares deeply for them.

She had a mixed feeling of guilt, excitement and happiness as she went to bed that night.

_Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
>Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin <em>

(Time Skip)

Time flies and Hinata and Naruto became close friends. They helped each other from time to time and there were good changes. The most noticeable is that Hinata no longer stutters and Naruto is significantly less louder than he used to be; He can still be tactless at times though.

They would often hang out with each other and Naruto seems to want to be with her more frequently. He never asked her out, he'd just come to her and ask her casually if she'd like to accompany him doing this and that. She didn't consider those things they do as a date because he never officially asked for one.

Thinking about the things that happened, she wondered if he's starting to like her but she didn't want to be assuming things and end up disappointed. As she was about to sleep, there was a knocking on her door.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted her.

Hinata eyed him for a moment, she could see how tense he was. He also has a tinge of pink on his cheeks 'Is he blushing?'. "Hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here this late?"

"I have something to tell you… C-can I come inside?" he asked her shyly.

'He's stuttering? Since when did Naruto-kun stutter?' then it dawned to her. 'Oh my Kami! Is he?' Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes and her vision started to blur. She fought hard to keep her emotions in check and managed to reply, "Sure Naruto-kun, you can come inside and tell me everything." She smiled at that but soon had to cover her nose to stop an incoming nosebleed as she realized what their last conversation could have meant if misheard by certain perverts. 'Hehe, bad Hinata,' she scolded herself.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I'd stay up and think of you<br>And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
>And said, "I love you; I love you too" <em>

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata let out a contented sigh as her trip down memory lane ended. She looked at the love of her life once more still sleeping peacefully. She kissed him gently and got back to sleep.<p>

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
>'Til tomorrow, and for all of my life<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room,<br>Dreaming with you endlessly... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Italics are from lyrics of the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena**


End file.
